My Love And Her Hopelessness
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: One-Shot POV: A nightwalker named Lee finds a girl crying in the park. Some tears are sliding from her eyes, but he’ll become her relief. My first fanfic in English that is not a translation. R&R please. NO FLAMES.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't feel upset about it.

**Author's Notes: **OK, this is not a translation, it is an original idea that I did not write in Spanish first. For me, writing in English is difficult, so my texts are very _regular_. If you speak or understand Spanish (or you have a friend or familiar who can translate) you can read my other stories –you can find them on my profile. Totally recommended, believe it!

**Pairing:** Lee R. / Sakura H.

**POV:** Rock Lee

* * *

**MY LOVE AND HER HOPELESSNESS**

_By Stefy Taijiya_

The moon had appeared in sky and I was going back to home after four hours of an intense Taijutsu training. Gai-sensei had congratulated me for my hard work, so I was very happy.

My dream is to prove to everybody that I can be a great ninja by only using Taijutsu, but at the same time my life is focused in other things too…

Her name is Sakura Haruno and she is the most beautiful girl I ever seen.

She has short pink hair, pale green eyes and a pretty smile -but when angry, is totally scary.

I have been in love with her since I was 13, but she always fancied Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the honorable Uchiha clan. How could I compete with someone like him? I think she even had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki… but never on me.

I was 19… Sasuke had left her forever, Naruto was dating Hinata Hyuuga and I was still alone.

Anyway, I was walking around the park of the village. I wanted to feel the cold breeze of the night, so I chose that place for do it. I could not resist punching the trunk of a tree… The training had not finished yet for me!

Suddenly, a near sob interrupted my glee and forced me to search for who was suffering. I cannot avoid this kind of things: I just want to transmit my energy to the rest of the world.

"Why are you…?" I stopped myself when I found my cherry blossom crying her heart out. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

She covered up her face; probably she did not want to worry me. I saw some tears sliding from her jade eyes.

"Get out of here!" She glared at me. "I want, no, I need to be alone"

"I will not leave until you tell me what is happening" I replied seriously while my hands came closer to hers.

"Get out, Lee! Don't you understand what I said?" The tears continued dropping to the ground.

So I was there, sitting next to her, seeing her, thinking about her, worried about her, breathing the same air as her. I considered it necessary to find a solution for her problems… and for mine, too. _"I shall do my best"_ were the only words in my mind.

"You can trust me" I assured and then smiled at her. "I will never mention anything about this conversation if you ask me not to".

The silence reigned and both Sakura and I did not say anything else. Maybe she was not sure about confessing all her angst to someone as ridiculous as me.

"You're losing your time in a girl as stupid as me" she mumbled, emphasizing how fragile her self-esteem was.

What she said wasn't truth. She is one of the nest kunoichis in the Leaf Village: she is intelligent, strong and attractive. What more could she have wished?

I did not like the wistful tone of her voice but I had had felt the implicit grief: to be rejected by that import person for you, still in love and then end with your heart broken.

"All this is because of Sasuke, right?"

"How… how do you know that?"

"Because three years have already passed since he tried to destroy the village" I said carefully. It was a hard truth, but finally, the truth.

"I'd rather not talk about the past" She begged me. "Especially about _that_ incident".

During his revenge, Sasuke Uchiha killed the councilors and devastated the entire zone with the terrifying power of his Mangekyo Sharingan. He even fought against his old friends, Naruto and Sakura. My cherry blossom spent some time in the hospital in a coma: Sasuke has wounded her…

And what happened to him? After his defeat, he just left the village without saying _"good bye"_ or _"sorry"_… the only thing she always wanted.

I had had to deal with seeing Sakura breaking down. It was not fair at all…

"I am going to rescue you" I swore. "You will again be the strong girl I fell in love with".

She gaped at me, not believing in my words. It hurt me in the deep of my soul because I did not understand why my idea was bothering her.

"No, you're confused, Lee" She replied with a kind gesture. "I'm totally fine, thanks".

"That is not what I am seeing right now"

I touched her pale face and wiped one of the insistent tears. She closed her eyes, sketching a fake smile.

"I had a bad day, okay? That's all!"

"So you are only _'just having a bad day'_, eh?" I assumed with irritation. "Your happiness is my goal and I will not give up!"

Sakura refused to look me and that annoyed me more. I took her hands and then kissed her with all the passion I could offer. Sakura never broke the magic; on the contrary, she intensified it.

We were one entity in that kiss: I was hers and she was mine. And again the silence appeared.

"I need to confess you that… I am still in love with you" I admitted, but that was VERY evident.

"This is not necessary… I just have something to say about what happened" started Sakura. "Well, about me and you, I mean, you…"

She cried again, but now the reason was other.

"You've been near to me all these years" She rested in my chest in an unexpected move. "But you deserve someone better than me".

"No matter what you say, I will continue loving you, Sakura…"

"Why?"

"Because you' are important for me… your pain hurts me too, do not you know that?" I hugged her, trying to end her agony by infusing to her my enthusiasm.

"I don't deserve you. Lee" She reiterated sighing.

"Do not say anything" I silenced her by another daring and fleeting kiss. "Remember that I am giving you my heart".

"About me and you I have to say that…" Sakura finally smiled and then took my bandaged hand. "… starting now, my heart is yours, too".

She no longer is the hopeless girl I found that night. All that Sakura needed was love, true love.

And that is what I am giving and will give until I die.

* * *

_The publication of this story has been possible by **AnonymousM**'s corrections of my grammar and wording…_

GIRL, I'M GRATEFUL TO YOU :D


End file.
